


1 Odd / Eden 3 : Across the Universe

by Mew21



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Character Death, F/F, Fantasy, I still don't know how to use ao3, Multiverse, Not Really Character Death, Past Lives, Romance, Supernatural Elements, crosspost AFF and Wattpad, dream - Freeform, just freaking learn how to use ao3, soulmate but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew21/pseuds/Mew21
Summary: When 12 girls are bounded but are from different universes. They have a mate and a counterpart and they have one goal : finally meet all of them . They will be reunited after pain, death and suffering but only for a better world, a better universe.After braving fate and breaking the legend, they would be together and finally find their true family.Will Heejin be able to calm the anger of her counterpart.Will Olivia be able to survive and escape from hell and still be the same after all those tortures.They are all different and will always be.They all change and will always changed.They all love and will always be loved.Those few sentences are the key of their reunification but as simple as it seems, it's as hard as to apply them.





	1. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just freaking learn how to use ao3.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter : @Mew21kilou

Hi ! High!  
I Finally start this story !!! I'm happy to present you one of my favOriTe girl group : Loona.

I will write a story inspired by some theories but it's absolutely not a story about loona theories and interpretations. I will just stay in the kind of plot of the Loonaverse as best as i can but I will go on my kind of freestyle and my unstoppable imagination.

It's a spinoff and a prequel of my other on going story : Meet me In my Dream.

You don't need to absolutely read this story because of "Meet me in my dream" and of course you don't need to read "Meet me in my dream" to read this one but if you do read the two, well I'm happy and I hope you will still read them and maybe the future ones .

I don't think I will include any other groups but I can't say that i will not so let's in the future.

I put in tags werewolf, vampire and all... but it will be won't really be used and I put them because I will maybe write about it few times but it's not the main plot even if it will maybe be a big part of the story. 

I will do my best for the romance but I can't promise anything, as you maybe saw it in "Meet me in my dream" I'm a not the most romantic person on earth.

And finally i hope you will appreciate this and please be able to bear all my grammatical and orthography errors.

I finish with my boring blabbering and I happy and proud to finally be able to present you

1 Odd / Eden 3 : Across the universes.  
\---------------->.   chap. 1

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.   
Don't hesitate to vote and comment. 

 

Mew21 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	2. Chap. 1 : Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin the adventure shall we ..?
> 
> (PS : repost from Wattpad so it still have typos sorry)

**Autor POV**

  
-"Welcome, if you are here that means that you want to know the story of 12 poor souls chosen by god and now enduring a heavy punishment that god thought would be a gift. Those souls were souls of animals, animals who didn't act like they should be and god praise them by giving them a chance to be human.... but no one knew that it would be such a hard punishment too..-"before the old man could continue with his useless blabbering a man with a hunting gun on his back and with a angry look cut him off.

  
-"SHUT-UP, people told me to ask you for information about the silver wolf not about that stupid legend that everyone know.!" The hunter say while cutting the poor old man off.

-"Ohhh ... the wolf, one of the most amazing story, the lonely wolf, who was starving but didn't eat the rabbit and just walked away from it in fear to kill it. The wolf continue like this and save a butterfly from being caught by the cat and the wolf finally died with a butterfly on its muzzle..-"the old man continue with the mere story of the wolf but was cut off again by the angry hunter.

-"DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING OR NOT!!! I know this story already!!"screamed the hunter at the old man face.

-"The wolf was then chosen by god to be reincarnated in a woman, that woman however still have its wolf side deeply in her, and because the wolf in her almost disappeared, now on full moon nights, like the night where it spare the rabbit, the wolf would get angry from almost disappearing because of his good attitude and he would unleash his anger and rage to every living. The silver wolf is a woman too, so why would you kill a person who didn't chose to be like this." Told the old man angrily this time.

  
-"Of course because it's a legend, and I want to be in it, so the only way to be in it is to kill it"answer proudly the hunter who now has a knife in hand ready to kill the old man.

-"Now that I know this, would you please tell me something interesting and if not"continue the hunter putting the knife under the old man throat.

-"You can't kill it!!! And  even if you find a way to, you won't be able to because you don't have the things for it" said the old man now scared of dying but he also doesn't want to denounce one of the villager here in this small town.

  
-"Finally something interesting, Now what do I need to kill it"reply the hunter with a smirk.

Even like this the old man didn't say a thing, he don't want to be one of the reason of the girl death.

-"Should I see your daughter and ask her also what I need?" He said Threatening this time the life of his daughter.

-"No don't!!! Fine you need a butterfly and silver bullets or arrow soaked in rabbits blood." Said the old man.

  
-"You seem to know a lot about it, now I know what to use, but, how to use it?"smiled the hunter.

-"You have to find the wolf, use the butterfly as a bait, the wolf will immediately come and try to save it, while the wolf is busy with the butterfly you must shot it with something in silver soaked in rabbits blood." Explain the old man.

-"haaa!!! Thank you " said the hunter.

The hunter finally let the old man and get out of his library. After that the hunter was finally out , the old man rushed and knocked at the neighbors house wich is his daughter one. A girl came and open the door, the girl was beautiful, a really white skin but have magnificent raven dark hair and superbe dark eyes. The girl saw her dad and panicked as she saw the sorry face of her father.

**Olivia POV**

I let my dad sit on a chair and ask him what happen but instead he began to put my stuff in a bag.

-"What Happens !!" I asked tired and just wanting to have a good sleep.

-"They found out!!! Go and never come back!!! Gaston know how to kill you... just go far in another village and survive please." Said my dad almost begging me.  
I'm shocked, my dad is the librarian of the town and he know a lot about stories and legend and he especially write stories about wolfs, about me, people like me.

-"WHAT!!! What happened! What did he do this time" I question furiously, Gaston is a big dumb ass and keep trying to make me be his wife and he also have an obsession about the silver wolf and keep saying that after he would be part of the legend.

-"He came because he knew that I write a lot of stories about wolves, he hoped that I would helped him out but of course I tried to give him obvious information, until he forces me and I had to tell him all, he was threatening you, and you know that he can kill you just to be in that legend" my dad said crying.

I was crying too, either way now he can kill me... My dad didn't have the choice so I can't be angry to him, I helped him to pack my thing and after an hour of sobbing and apologizing we finally made our final hug.

It was still night time now, I was on my horse back with my backpack and still crying.

I'm cursed, I just gonna die, how can I live in peace with this inside of me.  
Next night is already full moon, I need to find a forest.  
The day passed and I feel angry, all because of this stupid legend.

Let me tell you how cruel it is.

God praised some animals for good and exceptional behavior, the rabbit, the cat, the bird, the frog, the deer, the howl, the blue betta fish, the bat, the swan, the penguin, the butterfly and the wolf.  
In my case, I'm the wolf, the worst one with the bat, and all because the change of behavior in our past animals selfs was the most drastic ones.  
My story is about a wolf who spare a rabbit and save a butterfly from being caught by a cat instead of attacked and eat them, the wolf survive 15 days after sparing the rabbit and died with the butterfly on his muzzle. All began for me at the age of 15, I, for the first time change and became a wolf, not any wolf, the silver wolf. I also at this age, get to remember all my past lifes. If I bite someone, he become like me, a monster and that's how the legend of werewolves was born.

I stopped near a river to drink and let my horse rest a bit. I sat under a tree and decide to take a nap. I will be able to converse a bit at least :

-"Hi!" Said the woman in my dream.  
When I dream I can always see that woman.

-"Hi Heejin!" I answered back, Heejin is someone apparently from france, I also live in france but in a small village, well used to live in a village.

-" How are you? " asked Heejin.

-"I'm in a flee, long story and I don't really know where I'm heading but I need to go as far as I can." I respond.

-" I think I'm in the direction of Paris" I added.

-"Oh I live near to Paris, if you know where you are, tell me I wanna help you." She said.

-"Actually I'm searching for the nearest forest" i reply.

  
-"I live near one" she smiled at me.

-"Well maybe we could meet if I pass by" I smiled back.

  
We continue to talk in my dream until I woke up.

  
Days now have passed and I found a forest, I didn't tell Heejin yet because I'm not in my best right now, I don't have a home and I need to move the farther I can, so no, it's not the best time to tell her.  
A month already passed, I'm still in a forest but I think I'm near a Mansion, if I find it, I will try to get a job and find somewhere to live. Tonight is also a night where I will get transformed so I need to prepare myself to it. I really miss my dad but it's for his own good, I don't want him to worry about me.

It's night already, I feel good, free, savage and I turn my head to the moon above me, I know I already transformed, my body move by itself, I hear a faint noise, it's a deer, I recognize the sound, my body track the noise but something is weird, normally deer don't make noise at this time and that loud. I was still tracking it down, ready to kill it, I arrive near a mansion, I could see it, but before I could come closer to it something caught my eyes, a cage, I was attracted by it, somethings is moving in it, shit, I know what it is, my body start to run toward it, I just wanna free that blue butterfly from its cage but I only have paws, I was punching the cage until I feel a sharp pain in my side, my body turns toward the source of it, I saw Gaston with his gun toward me, I suddenly started to run, before he could even react I jumped on him and for the first time, both me and my wolf where in such harmony, I ended eating him alive, I'm too angry to spare him alive.  
I felt worst, I'm losing too much blood, but then I saw a light, coming near, that's when I see someone, lamp in it's hand. The girl look at me in fear, she didn't expect to see a big wolf in her garden but wait, that girl, it's Heejin, but my body react on its own and I started to walk toward her, I wanna stop but I can't, I was face to face with Heejin, she didn't move, too scared of me, to be bite by me, but I don't want to, I need to stop. That's when my wolf took the control again and growl, my vision became blurry and the girl in front of me just look like an ordinary animal and me just a predator, she look like a white bunny, I wanna bite her, eat her, but I can't, I cannot kill her, I'm fighting against something so strong, myself.  
I stood here in front of her trying my best to not eat her alive, but when the pain in my side became too much, I won my mental fight with myself and successfully spared Heejin.  
I fell in front of her, I turn back into my human form. She looked at me wide eyes and immediately kneeled down.

  
-"Olivia?! Olivia !!! Hey !!! Oh Mon Dieux!!! Talk to me!"Heejin said while trying to stop my bleeding but it's to late I losed to much blood.

  
-"He-Heejin,*cough cough* free the butterfly please.." I was coughing blood.

  
Heejin turned and saw the cage, she run to it and quickly open it, I saw the butterfly fly freely and I felt better, I released a breath that I didn't know I held.

Heejin came back.

-"Olivia please don't die!!"cried Heejin.

-"Heejin, sorry that we finally meet each other in those circumstances.." I said even though she asked me to shut up and not talk.

I felt my body between healing and dying, but I knew that there's no issue left, I just gonna die in a long and painful way but at least not alone. I spared Heejin and free a butterfly so I'm happy.

-"Olivia you're the-the wolf.!?" Said Heejin.

  
-"Yes .." I weakly nodded.

-"Olivia sorry that I never told you before but I'm the Rabbit of the legend" tell Heejin Hurriedly.

  
My eyes widen but it was not really visible right now in my state.

That means I accomplished a part of the legend.  
I spared the rabbit and I liberated a butterfly. The curse is break. I closed my eyes in peace, I know that I can Rest In Peace after that I did my part of the legend.  
I'm finally free.

Autor POV

  
Olivia closed her eyes with Heejin by her side, she released a breath, her last one, and one last tear fell down her eyes.  
Heejin stayed here looking at Olivia, the girl had tears in her eyes and without noticing it, the blue butterfly came and land on Olivia's cheek.

 

 

  
A/N : What a long first chapter!! How is it ?  
I'm so sad, I just write Olivia's death ..! Well let's see how are the other girls.  
So Olivia did re act her legend and that would free her, let's see what will happen because of this. And Heejin and Olivia's connection what gonna happen because of her death.  
The butterfly what's it symbolize.

( oh mon dieux = Oh my god .  
In french)

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.  
Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

  
Mew21

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	3. Chap. 2 : Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW major character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit cried as I reread this ... 
> 
> (Pls bear the typos, I didn’t proofread.)

 

 

 

 

 

_Once upon  a time, a penguin got lost, the penguin walked a long time across the land, it was too hot for him but he finally found hope. He saw a lake, not frozen but still better than nothing, he walked there, guided by a bird. The penguin continued its way until he finally jump in the lake, happy to be refreshed, he began to swim around, However the swan who occupied this place was mad that someone took her lake, with the help of the deer, they tried to talk with the intruder. After talking the swan, was worried of the penguin condition and took care of him. It was in winter, the swan and the penguin grew more and more attached but it won't last long. The winter passed and the spring took his place, as the season change the penguin grew weaker, the temperatures were too warm for him, until one day, in the hold of his dear swan, he died. The swan couldn't take it and let himself die._

 

 

God thought that this impossible love between two species and different kind of live should be praised, he gave them a chance to reborn in the same species, in human, but fate decided at his turn to never let those two met until one day ...

 

 

 

 

**Autor POV**

 

 

A girl was standing, in front of a crowd, she began to move and as she moved, people in front of her grew more interested in her, as she finished, she received a thunder of clapping sound, whistled and cheers.

Yes, she's a dancer. Once the show ended she took her payment and walked away. Everyone know her and admire her, she was a model for everyone but she was lonely, she was all alone, her parents died years ago and she only have one friend. She hoped one day, someone would be with her and free her from this infinite loneliness.

Once she arrived home she decided to drink a hot chocolat, but she saw something, or rather someone, she slowly walked to her window and saw, a girl with dirty clothes, sitting under her windows. She was mad that the girl was here, she don't know why but she was really mad, there's nothing to be mad at but she was.

She decided to walk out of her house to tell her to go somewhere else but Before she could. Someone knocked at her door, it was her friend, she told her that she wanted to make the girl under her window move away and her friend said that she will help her. They walked nearer to the girl and....

 

At the same time

 

A girl was trying to sell matches on the street, she was freezing, she don't have anything, it was getting late and she decided to go find somewhere to sleep, she walked away but tripped on a stone, she fell head first on the snow, she have bruises all over her legs, she was exhausted and clearly freezing. She didn't have the force to move but someone who passed by, gently asked her if she was okay, it's her friend, her only one, she meet her frequently in her dream but due to the difference of social classes they couldn't be seen by people together. Although they can't see each other in real life, the girl would always passed where she know she could find the poor girl and help her by giving stuffs. She slowly shake the body on the snow and ask her :

 

-" Are you okay Chuu?"

 

-" Haseul ?"

 

-"Yes it's me, stand up I'll bring you somewhere else."

 

Haseul brought the little girl in a small and narrow street because she can't be seen in Chuu's company or else she would be in big trouble. Chuu is a descendant of her family enemy, they were both in a commercial field but Chuu's family mysteriously disappeared and now Chuu is left alone. Few days later people acknowledged the disappearance of Chuu's parents and people start to rob her and the house where Chuu used to live is now empty and in ruin. People are heartless, it's a rude winter and poverty hit the country hard. No one could help Chuu even Haseul can't do anything for her except giving her clothes, food and save her but if her family saw her with Chuu they would punish her really hard.

She let Chuu sit down and look at her, she was sick and lost, no one could help her and no one tried to.

 

-" Chuu, stay here it's warmer okay, take this and cover yourself it's cold" said Haseul giving a fur blanket to Chuu.

 

-"Haseul go, or you will be in trouble, you're out with your dad no? You should go before someone saw us" replied Chuu.

 

 

-"You're sure ???" Ask Haseul worried for her friend.

 

-"Yes now go!!" Said Chuu who didn't want Haseul to be in more trouble.

 

Before going, Haseul give Chuu an apple and left. Chuu sat there, freezing and eating the apple, she's really thankful that Haseul is always here to save her, she was sure this time would be the las, she didn't have any energy left. As she was eating she remembered how good was her life before her parents went missing, she thought of how cruel this world is, misery hit everyone and change them into egoist and evil people who didn't thought twice before robbing and destroying everything Chuu had left. Her house was now a ruin, even Haseul, the only one who was there for her in this situation couldn't come near her because of stupid social and family argument. She's living in pure hell for almost a year now.

She cried and didn't hear the sound of two person coming near her.

 

 

-"Who are you !?" Said one of them, she was gracious and elegant but  right now Chuu was more scared than anything.

 

 

 

-"I-I w-Was ... s-Sorry!!" Said Chuu trying to stop sobbing and shivering from coldness.

 

 

The girl was in shock, she didn't except to find someone beautiful even if everyone could see the definition of poverty and misery in her.

 

 

Chuu still sobbing, stood there but her vision become blurry and she felt the world moving, she collapsed and the two girl who talked to her ran to help her.

 

 

 

 

Chuu woke up, finally warm but with a atrocious headache, she tried to see where she was and realized that she's in a bed, with someone's else clothes and with a wet towel on her head, she panicked and began to tremble, she tried to stand up but immediately fell back on the bed but someone came and reassured her. It was the scary girl who found her in the street.

 

 

-"Shhhh! It's okay. Everything gonna be okay, I'm here." Said the girl.

 

 

-" W-Who are you ?" Asked Chuu

 

 

-" My name is Yves, I saw you under my widow, so I came to see who it was but you fainted and I brought you here.." explain Yves.

 

 

Yves took care of Chuu, her friend know Chuu's story by all thegossip and told her the story of the little girl to Yves, she was moved by it but sad and thought that Chuu is  unlucky to lose everything in a really short lapse of time. 

Yves swear she will take care of her and give her everything.

Yves healed Chuu and let her stay in her house. The next day Chuu was feeling better, Yves had a dance presentation that night and needed to leave, She asked Chuu if she wanted to come and the latter agreed.

Yves was in front of the crowd, she waited for the song to play, she looked around and spotted Chuu in a corner. She smiled and then slowly began to move along with the music, as the music went by, she danced and only looked at Chuu. Once the show ended Yves get out of the theater and searched Chuu, she found her near the entrance.

 

-"How was the show ?" Asked Yves with a wink.

 

-" Yves, it was wonderful, you dance like a goddess!!!" Reply Chuu with a blush.

 

 

They continue to talk until they reached Yves house. Yves open the door and waited for Chuu to go in, but:

 

 

-"Thank you for all, I wouldn't had survive if you didn't took me in and healed me, You don't know how grateful I am that you found me, I can't imagine what would happen if you weren't here that time" said Chuu in a sad tone. But before she could continue Yves asked her:

 

 

-"Are you planning on leaving me ?"

 

Before Chuu could respond, Yves dragged her in and hugged her tightly.

 

 

-"Don't go ...Please ..."mumble Yves in Chuu's ear .

 

 

As time passed Chuu was getting more and more sick.Even if Yveshealed her she was still ill. However Yves and Chuu lived peacefully in Yves house, Chuu have now found a work in the Theater where Yves dance.

 

After some weeks passed, Chuu is now in a really bad state, she keep coughing, get exhausted really fast and have terrible headaches,the doctors said that she have only 2 months left.

They cried, they cried all night in each other embrace.

 

Yves told the theater director that Chuu won't be coming anymore and she won't be dancing fora while. They would often go out and enjoy life as best as they could, for the only time they have left together.

 

Chuu in her dream, told Haseul about her current state and Haseul cried a lot.

 

While sleeping Yves, told, in her dreams, to Vivi the friend who found Chuu with her, what's happening recently and Vivi comfort a sobbind Yves.

 

 

1 month passed, Chuu's state is degrading really fast, too fast, faster than they have thought.

They wouldn't go outside anymore, Haseul and Vivi would frequently come to check on them. Yves and Chuu's relationship is still unknown, both don't know what's they means to each other but it's isn't friendly anymore, it's more, it's stronger.

 

 

1 week passed, Chuu complained about Yves, she told her to go dance again and don't waste time with her, Yves told Chuu before that dancing was her dream. Chuu couldn't tolerate  the fact that Yves is letting her dreams down just for her, she don't deserved that. Yves however was crying in front of Chuu's and her bed saying that she won't let Chuu alone. Chuu tried again to convince her again but Yves didn't let Chuu finish that she kissed her, they kissed, they cried, they loved each other and hate that cruel fate. 

 

Yves can't imagine how empty her life would be without the ball of happiness that Chuu is, she grew so used to that little ray of sunshine. No, she couldn't live without it.

 

 

Chuu is weak, she couldn't talk much but she would do her best for Yves. Yves is  now dancing again but less frequently, she needed to dance for money, not for passion anymore. She had to buy Chuu's medecine and payed allowance for the house. Everytime she go home Chuu is in their bed smiling at her, she smile back but deep down it hurt her, when Chuu is sleeping she look at her face smiling and crying at the same time.

She have only few days left.

 

 

One night after the show, Yves exited the theater and to her surprise Chuu is in front waiting for her. She run toward her and ask her why she's here. Chuu didn't reply and had just one tear on her cheek. Yves took Chuu's hand in hers and they walked home, once she reached the door, she turned back to tell Chuu to go in first but to her surprised, Chuu just kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Yves was left standing at the door, she ran in her house crying and found the worst scene ever. Chuu is in their bed, unmoving, an open book on her stomach, there's no sound, she stopped breathing. Yves watched the love of her life lifeless and cried. She move next to the now dead body, take it in her arms, hugged her while crying and saying incoherent things. She cried and she felt how cold the body is, just like the first time when Chuu fainted and she took her in.

 

Cold, everything here is cold, The house, the room, the bed, Chuu's body and Yves broken heart, cold, just cold.

Yves finally let down the body of the woman she loved and look at the book that Chuu was certainly reading before dying. It was a legend book, she look at it closely and read the last story Chuu had read. It was a book about the 12 souls and the chapter she is reading is the Swan and the Penguin legend. She smiled at how the beginning is similar with her life with Chuu. She arrived at the last page but she didn't read it, because she found something instead , a letter, she took it with trembling hand and read:

 

 

 

_To my beloved Yves,_

_I'm sorry, if you're reading this it means that I left this world, please don't hate yourself, my time here is finished and I will watch over you from up there. Please live your dream, and live happily, after that, I promise we will meet again._

_I love you, I hoped I could go see you one last time at the theater but I know I can't, I hoped I could kiss you one last time but I knowI can't._

_I love you and I will always be with you._

_You're love, Chuu_

 

 

Yves grip the letter and hugged it tightly against her chest. She looked one last time at her love, Chuu, her one and only, she went over to the kitchen, grabbed the knife, she walked back to their room, and stab herself. One tear left her eyes and she mumble for the last time.

 

-"I love you"

 

 

Yves saw her body and Chuu's in their room, a puddle of blood on the white bed sheets, she turn around and look at the door, still open, Chuu is standing there, crying and Yves run toward her. They walked hand in hand out of the house, leaving their body, their blood, their life, the book still open and their legend behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cursed couple who re act the legend, some people can call it sad while other can call it amazing. Fated to love in happiness and harmony but also fated to die in suffering and heartbreak .

 

 

Two girls who were destined to loved each other but as an impossible love like in those Shakespearien story.

 

How scary all those events took place each other and leaved behind them only their legend wrote in their own blood.

 

What a cruel fate, a couple doomed to love and heartbreak all because of their past life, legend and fate....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The book is only the beginning.... what if they decide to brave fate and break the legends...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : it's even sadder than Olivia's story  T-T. Wait. Scratch that both are terribly cruel.  Yves and Chuu had a rude life but were in this together and Olivia sure also have a rude life but all alone... at least she didn't die alone compare to Chuu and Yves who died but alone.

 

What did you think about this story??

 

Vivi and Yves can communicate by dream, so do Haseul and Chuu and also Olivia and Heejin.

 

The story of Olivia and Chuuves both take place jn different Universes and time line but with both a kind of medieval and ancient history concept.

 

 

Chuu and Yves are one of the reincarnation of the swan and the penguin, the others reincarnation didn't meet each other, only Yves and Chuu did.

 

Who's legend gonna be in the next chapter ???

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	4. Chap. 3 : Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Major characters Death

 

 

 

_The story of the butterfly isn't as sad or extraordinary as the others, but its symbolic made god praise him._

_The butterfly, the emperor of the small living animals, the beauty and the definition of changing._

_People often mention the butterfly as a luck symbol but some would say that they are the messenger of god and helped the souls to travel from earth to heaven. Either they bring luck or death._

_One butterfly stand out from all of them, this butterfly was a bit light headed and almost died by getting caught by a cat, However a wolf scared the cat and saved him._

_He was grateful that the wolf saved him so the butterfly began to follow the wolf every move._

_The wolf would often growl at him but he didn't care, he was determinate to protect the wolf._

_The butterfly quickly found out that the wolf didn't ate in a while, he was starving, so he began to worry about him as he was beginning to  grow weaker ._

_As time goes by, the butterfly discovered that the wolf was avoiding every animals he would encounter and was walking toward a part of the forest where there were not a single living thing in it. The trees were uncovered of leaves, the ground was just hard earth without any grass or flowers on it._

_One day, the wolf stopped abruptly and fell on the ground, his breathing got slower and he closed his eyes._

_He died._

_The butterfly was sad, an animal with a so warm heart, died all alone in a abandoned forest, he didn't understand why he was still lonely after his sacrifice, he just let himself die instead of killing others._

_The butterfly decide to land in his muzzle, like this he wasn't alone anymore._

_This act brought life to the surrounding, flowers and grass sprout from the earth , the trees were now covered in leaves, animals came over and circle the dead body of the wolf._

_Now the wolf wasn't alone anymore._

 

 

 

 

**Autor POV.**

 

 

Park Chaewon was a descendant of the royalty, she often would go to the castle to talk with her relatives.

 

She was a spoiled kid, she never dirty her hands and never tried to, but she have a really sweet heart and she would always try to help even if she go against the rules.

She was known for being a good kid, she was smart, beautiful, kind and her style stand out.

She have black hair, dark as a night without any stars shining and her family all have  brownish hair so everyone envy her.

Her hair makes her already really white skin even more bright and she is always compare to a porcelain doll.

 

She now lived in her uncle's castle, her parents were killed by assassins when she was still a baby.

 

Even if her life is clearly rosy, she is concerned by the country state .

 

A huge famine hit the land, people are revolting, she often heard her domestics complained and they would often said that they are hoping some changes or even a revolution.

Out there, philosophers are all for a revolution but are for either a republic without killing anyone or a republic where they would kill all the royalty.

 

Chaewon already asked the king, her uncle, to solve the problem but he is too stubborn to listen.

 

One day, Chaewon disguise herself to see the conditions of the nation but was in shock by what she saw, streets were empty apart for some persons who were dying from poverty.

She didn't expect it to be that critical.

 

 

Now She would often sneak out, disguised, and bring food to person in need. She once, go in a bar, under her hood and listen to all conversations.

 

 

 

-"That king !!! Not even able to rule a kingdom properly!!!"

 

-"At least, princess Chaewon-"

 

 

-"She's useless, she didn't do anything !!! She's just enjoying her life while we, are all dying!!!"

 

She heard all, the insults, the complaint, all...but she couldn't do a thing... like they said, she's useless.

 

 

-"Did you heard about next week ??"

 

 

-"Yes and I gonna participate!"

 

-"It's dangerous, No..?"

 

 

-"Whatever, the kingdom need to change!"

 

The two men continue, unaware of Chaewon who's crying in the corner. She felt bad, even the people think that she is useless and she can't deny it.

 

 

The reality is something that hurt even more than the truth. She know that's she's not helping but seeing it with her own eyes hurt her more.

 

 

Next week the king finally decide to talk. People are coming in front of the castel to ask and give their opinion. That's what Chaewon heard last time at the bar ... She must attend the event but she's scared, scared to see more of the consequences caused by her useless little body.

 

-"Your majesty, we need bread!!" The same man that was ranting about her in the bar said.

 

 

 

-"Yes, we don't have anything to eat!!" Everyone was screaming something close to this.

 

 

The king stood there ready to answer but the queen, annoyed, beat him to :

 

 

-"If you don't have bread, take some brioche!" She stated like it was the most logical thing in the world.

 

 

Everyone was shocked by her statement.

 

Obviously if they can't afford breads how could they even buy brioche... but Chaewon stood there guilty, she realized how her life was so luxurious, she just wanted to throw up the lunch that she ate earlier. She wasn't feeling well at all.

 

 

The crowd in front of the castle went nuts, screaming, throwing things and insulting everyone.

 

The king and the queen dismissed themselves while Chaewon stood there frozen.

 

The king ordered to shoot in the crowd to calm them. She saw a little girl, woman, man, died, all by her fault...

 

-"Princess Chaewon !!! Do something please!!!" A woman Screamed.

 

 

That woke Chaewon from her thoughts, she ran in front of the crowd, extending her arms.

 

 

-"STOP!!! NOW STOP!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

 

It was too late, more than 20  dead, 30 injured and a broken arm for Chaewon. She successfully stopped the gendarmerie to cause further death, but it was too late, she got shot in the arm. Everyone were wide eyes, the princess slowly looked at her arm, blood, blood in hand, she turn around and looked behind at her subjects, dead, she crouch down to a little girl, with shaking hand, she checked her pulse, to her horror the girl was dead, she wasn't older than 10 years old but she already died. She was too young.

 

-"Alice!!!!" Screamed a mid-age woman.

 

 

-"M-my l-little girl" she cried. She snapped her head to Chaewon.

 

-"What did you do!!!" She continue.

 

 

-"I-I I'm s-sorry" cried Chaewon, petrified before all turn black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

- _What did I do ??_

_-Nothing._

_-How can I help._

_-You can't_

_-Why_

_-I'm useless_

 

 

I woke up 3 days after the incident, my arm is a bit infected. I didn't talked for days now. The kingdom is even worst than before.

 

I don't eat much, I keep throwing up.

 

Everytime I look at my reflection in the mirror, I keep questioning myself.

I cried at my reflection, in the mirror I was wearing a crown, my hands were all covered in blood and my clothes were too.

 

Today I'm moving to the Jeon Mansion, it's a Mansion near a forest. There sending me there after the ruckus I caused that day, also because there's high chance that I die due to my arm infection.

 

 

I'm in the carriage. I'm still questioning myself:

 

 

- _What did I do ??_

_-Nothing._

_-How can I help._

_-You can't_

_-Why_

_-I'm useless_

_-Am I a monster_

_-Yes you are_

_-Should I die_

_-Ye-_

 

 

My thought were interrupted by a knock on the door, I finally noticed my surrounding, I arrived, I'm literally no where. I get out of the carriage and some maids took my luggages.

 

I enter the mansion, it's creepy, the guards are looking at me with a familiar look, anger, rage, the same look as the mother of the little girl. They walked me to my room and I dismissed them.

 

This place is almost abandoned. There's less than 10 maids, 5 guards and 2 cooks.

 

My uncle really want me to disappear.

 

 

I was alone, in my thought again, a maid entered and change my bandages. I know this place have a history and I'm quite curious about it.

 

-" What's your name ?" I asked the maid. She was old, maybe 50 years old.

 

 

-"I'm Charlotte" she smiled at me.

 

 

-"Charlotte, would you please tell me the story of this Mansion, I'm kinda curious." I demand.

 

-"A long time ago, a big wolf came and and killed a girl and an hunter. The dead girl was a friend of the daughter of the 3 owner of this place. The legend said, that the daughter, Heejin, buried her friend corpse somewhere in the woods, but no one found where the body rest yet.

Some said that the grave of the girl is guarded by a wolf.

A century later,  a lot of people affirmed that they saw a wolf roam near the estate. 2 century after, the last owner died without any descendances and the King bought the place."

 

 

This place sure have a lot of secret... I wonder if its true.

 

 

-"Is the story true?"I asked

 

-"I don't know. The only thing that sure is real, is that a hunter was attacked by something 300 years ago. After the story of the girl was in Heejin's diaries and she was the one who found the hunter's body. No one was with her that night and no one found the grave. Also No body found the diaries about the story of the dead girl, people said that it suddenly disappeared from Heejin's stuffs. So it's highly probable that it's all legend. Heejin was known to  have some mental issues. She was sure that she was able to predict the future and that she could see someone in her dream." She answered.

 

I don't know but that look like my case... every night, in my dream, I meet and try to converse with a girl, sadly she's a foreigner, so we just try to communicate the best as we can, I think that she's Japanese, I don't know why, feeling maybe.

 

I never told anyone about that, in fear to be like Heejin, to be considerate like crazy. Heejin is really brave to have told people this secret, I'm clearly nothing like her, I'm just useless.

 

I was lost in thought again, until Charlotte asked me what I wanted to eat for dinner tonight, I just said that I'm not hungry and I will just visit the mansion.

 

 

I exited my room, Charlotte told me that Heejin's room was still in place and no one touched her room.

 

The Mansion is divided in 3 parts, the newly constructed one, the ancient one behind the forest and the one for domestic.

 

The part where Heejin lived before is across the forest, I reside in the more modern part and the last is only used by domestic.

 

Charlotte also told me to not go there, people abandoned this place for a reason, it's apparently haunted, there were lots of mysterious deaths and weird accident but... I don't care, what will I lose if something happen to me there, nothing.

 

 

I was walking, it's late in the afternoon, I followed the path while admiring the forest, my arm hurt but I don't care. I saw animals and all kind of things, the sun was dimmed by the trees above me, I felt relaxed, no thought, just here walking. I crept a little smile, the first in a long time, I wasn't aware of the thing that is following me yet.

 

I reached the building, it was covered in all kind of plants and some windows were broken. I continue my way to the main door and looked around, I turned back to the forest, I got the feeling of being observed, nothing, maybe I'm getting paranoiac.

 

 

I enter the structure and looked in awe the lobby, it was still kinda clean, the room was reflecting the light from the windows, in the center a huge stair stood and hanging from the ceiling, a big and shining chandelier. Even in an almost ruin state, the inside was magnificent and well conserved, it's the perfect opposite from its facade.

 

Tonight will be a long night, I wanna know all the secret this place contains and for it I need to find Heejin's room. I started from the ground level, I know that it's weren't where the owners used to live but it's better to check.

 

I entered a room, it's a kitchen, I walked around, there were still knifes and pans in the drawers, I exit the room and enter the next one, it was the dining room, a long table stood in the center, few mirrors on the walls with few paintings next to it.

 

I feel like I'm going back in time, my imagination clearly can reconstitute the scenary here. I can imagine how people, all well dressed would eat and talk.

 

I continue to roam around until I found two rooms that catched my eyes, the first one is a reception room, it's like a giant ball room, I was already imagining how lots of person would be there. The man who would Screamed the name of the newly arrived couple at the entrance, in the sides were the long buffet table full of plates and drinks, in the corner were the musicians, playing classical music, at the center, it would be the guests, who are dancing along with the music between few servant with plate of champagne glasses.

 

All, I could all imagine.

 

The other room was less exciting but more interesting. It was a painting gallery, I walked there, looking at all the paintings , from some famous artists to the portrait of the first owner of this place, it was fascinating.

 

I walked and stopped abruptly, one painting caught my eyes, it was a portrait of Heejin, she was wearing a long white gown, she looked young and beautiful. Next to her painting, was another one, strange, it's a landscape of the forest, but something is attracting me, the center was grassy but I could feel that something is important, at the back there is a pair of eyes hiding in the background, it was hard to find it but when you look closely you can see it, it wasn't human eyes , no, it were a wolf ones, but not a hard and cold glare, it was rather a sad and a soft one.

 

 

I finished the ground level and I didn't even started to go on the first level that it was already night.

I will continue my research tomorrow, I walked out and began to take the path that leads to my residence. It was odd, there's no sound and it's dark. I continue to walk but something move, I turn around in a defensive position, a big savage cat was looking at me, probably here to make me his dinner.

 

I didn't make a move, the savage cat roared at me, he was ready to jump on me when I heard a wolf howling, the cat stopped, and suddenly a big shadow jumped and caught him by the throat. The shadow quickly disappear in the forest again, leaving behind a dead big cat and me stunned in my place .

 

I didn't see what it was but it was really bigger than the savage cat.

I looked around, hoping to see the real identity of my savior but was meet with only trees and the shining moon above myself .

 

 

I arrived at my now new home, and just get in my room, I took a bath and slept. Tomorrow I will continue my research.

 

 

The morning arrived, I woke up, I had a good sleep, I walked down and ate my breakfast although I wasn't hungry.

 

I dressed myself and started my day. I walked all the way back to the center of my interest. As I walked, I just enjoyed the feeling of the woods but again I didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed my every move.

 

I entered the Manor and this time I walked to the first floor, I have the whole day to spend here so I won't hold back.

 

I started, the 4 first room I visit were guests room, nothing interesting. I continue in other rooms and finally found something, it was the last owner's room, I looked in every drawers and found a letter.

 

 

 

_25 june 1601,_

_I'm going crazy, it follows me, I'm sure, I saw her, she want to kill me, Yesterday night a wolf howled and the following morning, the maid was found dead. It's her, I'm sure she's here to kill me !! Heejin, is still here, she want her revenge..._

_Jeon Marcus_

 

 

 

Wow, Heejin is sure mad.

 

 

 

I wasn't scared but it's sure creepy but what happened to Heejin... ?

 

 

I continue to visit other rooms and found the room of Heejin's dad. Another letter... why do everyone like to write letters !!! I looked around and the fireplace contain lot of ashes, I reasoned out that he burned all the others letters as I can't find more of them.

 

 

 

 

_19 march 1498,_

_I live with a heavy soul, I can still remember how she was happy, lively and full of positivity before all that, and now she's all gone by my fault._

_How can a dad live with his hand covered in the blood of his own daughter. He can't. I married her to her death._

_Why didn't I listen to her before, did I hated her, of course not._

_I can't believe that I trusted him. How could he killed her in my own house... I just can't, I would rather die than live with memories of her._

_I'm sorry Heejin._

 

_Jeon Gilbert_

 

 

 

I don't really know what happened but I figure that her dad didn't listen to Heejin and because of that she died. That must be his last letter, he surely killed himself after writing it.

 

 

I'm still searching for Heejin's room until I finally found it. It was like someone still lived in there but the dust confirmed that not. The room looked untouched. The closet have lots of beautiful dresses and the desk still have pens on it. I scanned the room and I looked under the bed, a box, I opened it, there were lots of diaries, drawing, a strand of hair,a white dress, a picture and a ring.

 

I first looked at the picture, it was Heejin in a wedding dress, she looked sad and wore an obvious fake smile. Next to her, arm linked, stood a man, he was kinda handsome but have a not reassuring face and a creepy smile. I looked behind the picture, something was written

 

' _Jeon Heejin and Hansol's wedding, 25 july 1497' ._

 

 

The last name of Hansol was scratched.

 

The dress was the same that the one in the picture, it was a bit older than what it looks like in the picture.

The ring was an engagement ring, probably hers. The nicely braided strand of hair was brown, I bet its Heejin's hair.

 

I looked at the drawings and it was not Heejin on them.

 

The first one is a portrait of a girl, she have dark raven hair, fierce eyes and a triangle mouth. She was beautiful. In the corner it was written : _Olivia Hye._

Behind it, it was signed:

 

' _Jeon Heejin,21 February 1494'_

 

The second one is the same landscape as the painting in the gallery downstair but the difference is that in the center was a grave and at the back wasn't only a pair of eyes but an entire wolf.

 

' _Jeon Heejin, 30 april 1495_ '

 

 

The last one was a drawing of four animals, at the right was a laying wolf looking at the blue butterfly on top of his muzzle . At the left, it was more funny, it represent a penguin that was on the back of a swan. The drawing was beautiful and fun.

 

' _Jeon Heejin, 09 October 1495'_

 

 

I conclude that Heejin was an artist and that the landscape in the gallery was paint by Heejin herself.

 

 

Later I found the studio where Heejin surely paint in.

 

 

 

 

For a week now I would go to this forgotten part of the Mansion, I would still look around and read Heejin's diaries. The diaries started when Heejin was 10, that's when her father gave her for the first time a diary, she would write everyday. I actually read 3 years of Heejin's life.

 

 

I was on my way back to the residence, It's late night, I stayed too long at the Manor.

 

I walked peacefully until someone grabbed my back, putting his hand over my mouth, I was debating to free myself.

I successfully kicked him and I started to run.

 

He wasn't alone, I can hear many footstep and voice, but I was to panicked to pay attention to it.

 

I continue to run but they quickly catch up on me, I felt a sharp pain on my side, a knife, I looked up to my assassins faces and I immediately recognized them, it was the guards of the Mansion, those who looked at me with anger and rage on my first day here.

 

He took out his knife and was ready to stab me again but something stopped him to.

 

It was the same shadow from the night were I was attacked by a savage cat. I finally identified my savior, it was a wolf, a big black wolf, like the one that Heejin drew.

The wolf attacked the three men, he already killed one of them and jumped on the second one, while he was killing the guy, the last man was aiming at the beast and was ready to shot him but I ran to him and tackled him down.

 

He let go of his gun and strongly kicked me in the stomach.

 

The wolf saw it and ran to me.

 

It was me and the wolf against the last man, he took out a knife and charge toward me.

 

The wolf jump on him but the man stabbed the wolf in the stomach, I was still on the floor clutching my stomach, my side hurt, I'm bleeding, the man looked at me and slowly walked to me. He smiled at me.

 

 

As he approached me, the stabbed wolf jumped on his back stopping him, I quickly took the gun near me and without back thoughts I shoot at the man.

 

 

I was safe now, but I'm losing to much blood, I will die.

 

The wolf stood and walked toward me, I forgot that he was a savage animal for a second and began to panic again.

 

However the also bleeding wolf walked pass me and turn to look at me as if he was waiting me to move.

 

I ignore the blood and the big pain on my side to follow the wolf. We were walking until I saw something, it was the same scenary that Heejin draw, a grave stood there, in the middle and circled by trees. A perimeter of 10 meters around the grave was clear, just grass and flowers.

The moon shined directly on it, it was similar and even more amazing than the drawing version.

 

The wolf continue its way until he reached and lay next to the grave. He looked at me, I was still looking at the scenery. I finally moved closer to the grave . I inspect it and it was written:

 

' _Here Rest Olivia Hye,_

_13 november 1489 - 17 march 1495'_

 

 

So it was true, a girl really rest in this forest.

 

I was feeling dizzy, I losed to much blood. The wolf stood up and walked a few meters away before digging in the ground, he took out from the hole he did, a small box. He brought it next to me before laying down. I took the box and opened it, in there was a diary, but, it wasn't full, only few pages were written in it.

 

I read the diary and to my surprise, Olivia didn't died because of a wolf, no, she was killed by the hunter because she was actually the wolf.

 

The diary contains all the details of Olivia's legend. With the time,this legend disappeared, I never heard about it before, of course I know stories about werewolves but I didn't thought that they were real. But it's quite logical, Olivia was the first werewolf in the world,she died while accomplishing her part of the legend and she didn't reincarnate so all the werewolves died with her. I read all, the theories that Heejin wrote after telling the story of Olivia's death and legend. I turned around facing the grave and cried.

 

 

Olivia is here for centuries but no one acknowledge her simple existence, only Heejin was aware of the localization of the grave and when she died, she took with her the secret of its emplacement.

 

I thought that it was really sad, she is alone, in the middle of the forest. No one believed it and she was only a victim of the legend. I wasn't aware that I was one too.

 

I looked at the wolf but he wasn't here anymore.

 

 

I sat against the grave still crying, my vision darken, my breathing slowed down and I couldn't sense the pain anymore. I felt myself losing all my energy.

 

I'm glad that I found Olivia's grave before dying even if I will take this secret with me to hell. Yes hell, do I really deserve to go anywhere else.

 

 

 

I saw a flashing light and then nothing. My time here is finished.

 

 

 

 

 

I looked down and saw my body against the grave with Heejin's book of the legend in my hand.

 

Why do I see myself...

I know that someting changed...

 

I looked at my hair, they were blond and wavy, I looked back at my body, it still have black hair.

 

 

I felt someone gently putting her arms on my shoulders, I turned around and saw Olivia smiling at me, she's more beautiful in real than in Heejin's drawing. We looked at each other, I felt relieved, I'm not alone and her too. We are together.

 

She turned her head back in front of us.

 

 

 

-"Thank you, without your help, I would still be alone in this forest, thank you for all Heejin "She said to Heejin who's standing and looking at us.

 

 

Heejin was looking at us smiling, she was wearing a white dress tainted in red... in her blood.

 

Olivia just smiled back.

 

 

-"It's nothing Olivia. I should be the one thanking you for avenging me from my husband with the wolf." She replied

 

 

-" and Thank you Chaewon, Olivia's is not alone anymore and I'm glad that you like my drawings." She said looking at me this time. I widen my eyes, I felt like I've been caught spying on her...

 

 

 

I looked next to Heejin and noticed, flowers are now all around us and animals started to gather all around the place. The Moon was shining at my body and the grave, creating a perfect lighting. It was almost magical.

 

 

-"I think it's my time to leave, Thank you Olivia for all you did and I'm happy that your not alone anymore, Goodbye.!" Said Heejin, waving at us before slowly disappearing in thin air.

 

-"Goodbye.!" We both said, me and Olivia.

 

 

 

I looked at Olivia and bore myself into her specific dark eyes. From the first time I saw her, her eyes were the most amazing part of her and it is more now that she's in front of me.

 

 

-"I watched over you all this time." Olivia said to me .

 

 

-"You were the wolf ?" I ask her.

 

-"Not really, I mainly ordered him to protect you but I was watching you from the start, we are fated to be together." She reply.

 

 

-" You were here all this time? Alone in the woods?"

 

-"Yes, I was waiting for someone to find me, and it's you, I'm not alone anymore."

 

 

She kissed my cheek tenderly, she took my hand in hers and said:

 

-"Should we go now ?"

 

 

I nodded and she whispered:

 

-"I like your blond hair... but I like the whole you the best" she winked at me, I blushed while we walked away hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They weren't supposed to meet, one was dead, the other one was alive.

 

They have 300 years that separate each other but they brave the time and now are together.

 

They aren't alone anymore, they are happy and finally found their other half.

 

 

The woods hide them from all, the misery, the anger, the time... hide their bodies from time.

 

 

 

The legend is still accurate, and only leave behind tears and death ...

 

Loneliness and useless are both feelings that fate brought them... they brave it and accomplished their goal and are now in this together.

 

 

Their body are now reunited.

 

 

The girl left behind them, loneliness, useless, uncertainty and their legend in an open book....

 

 

 

They walked ahead to their future, paradise... hell?

 

 

They will meet another cursed couple and this time, they will try to free themselves from the legend, alone or with the help more people, one will suffer but the others will be together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The book is only the beginning.... what if they decide to brave fate and break the legends..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N:  Happy Halloween !

 

OMG, I just wrote a super long chapter.

 

 

How was the chapter ?

 

Did you like it?

 

Wich chapter do you prefer the most between Olivia's, Chuuves or Gowon's ?

 

Olivia isn't alone anymore in the forest yay.

 

Poor Chaewon, she blame herself for all the country's misery....

 

 

Yes Chaewon was attacked by a big savage cat... not a little lovely cat, more like a panther...

 

 

Chaewon tried to save everyone but finished broken from the interior.

T-T

 

For technical reason and to fit my story, if you know a bit of Loonaverse theory, I switch Vivi and Yeojins place. Yves should see  Yeojin in her dreams instead of Vivi.  It's not a mistake, I planned it.

 

What happened to Heejin?

 

 

It's not the Heejin that I will use for the main story, the one in here is one of the numerous reincarnation of her. The one I will really use isn't from this time line and Universe.

 

 

If you wanna know, Heejin (in this chapter) was forced to marry Hansol (yes like the drama) but didn't want to (because she didn't like him) (or maybe also because she love someone else ;-) ) but her father didn't listen to her, although he sould have coz Hansol was crazy, he was treating Heejin like a slave. One day Hansol was convinced (because he's crazy) that Heejin is plotting against him so during her sleep he stabbed her. After realizing what happened he panicked and ran out of the Manor, he was found the next morning killed by a beast ( we all know who did it) .

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay so, this story will be divided into different arc. This chapter is the last chapter of this arc and the next one will be a conclusion to it.

 

 

 

I love how my A/N are getting even more random.

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it during Halloween period .


End file.
